


My disney princess name is Taco Belle.

by kneesocks_senpai



Series: Sweet As Sugar [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Bad Puns, Baking, BoKuroo Brotp, Boys Kissing, Cat Puns, Drunkenness, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, because everybody still loves cake, owl puns, weird texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesocks_senpai/pseuds/kneesocks_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sweet As Sugar trio (Suga, Akaashi and Tsukishima) has to deal with Thighchi's forearms, Kurrrrrroo's cat puns and Bokutowl's hoot hoot screams.</p>
<p>This is the KuroTsuki aka Cat puns vs. Glasses-kun part!</p>
<p>Slow build. Rated E for reasons. (Yes, there will be something. Somewhere. Sometime.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't wanna taco'bout it.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU [@sugarplumsenpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai) \- I can't put my love into words. Also thank you lovely british tea squad (thighchi, quad god, perfectkawa and ur favorite lolcat ♥)
> 
> And a big thank you to [@OikurooMiyuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OikurooMiyuki/pseuds/OikurooMiyuki) \- as I said on tumblr: You inspired me. Guys, if you haven't read his Sunshine Park Academy series yet - GO, read it NOW! Shoo shoo, go! My fic can wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they.see.me.owlin  
> OHO HO
> 
> lookatmeow  
> oho ho ho?

"Welcome to first Sweet As Sugar baking class!", a wide smiling face announces.

Kuroo and Bokuto grin at each other: "Bro, that baking class's gonna be a piece of cake!" After getting their aprons ("Duh, you look like my mom!"), notepads, and pens, they seat themselves in the last row of the class room. Cool kids never sit in the first row. Never.

The class room is bright and comfortable. The white tables match the dark wood of the floor and the wooden, white counter in the front. Kuroo watches the three men standing in front of said counter.

He knows the silver-haired man from the website of the shop, he's the owner. Next to him, there's a dark haired man with a plain face. Kuroo can't tell if he's annoyed or just doesn't care being here. And last but not least, there's a blond guy with glasses, lurking behind the other two.

The owner, Sugawara-san, lets his gaze glide over the class and Kuroo notices a slight tremble when his eyes fall on a man in the front row. But Sugawara-san catches himself quickly and tells the class to introduce themselves when he reads their names out loud. _Ahhh it's like back in school. Maybe he'll even give us a golden star for our homework diary if we do it properly,_ Kuroo chuckles to himself.

"Bokuto Koutaru?"

"Bo, that's you!" Kuroo grins. Bokuto grins back, stands up, and begins to ramble. "Hey hey hey! I'm here with my best bro Kuroo because he lost a bet on how many marshmallows he can fit in his mouth and he lost it because he could only fit fifteen and not thirty and now he has to bake me a fricking hell of a cake." Kuroo grins even more widely, obviously not ashamed of his reasons to attend the class, and gives him a thumbs up.

"I'm here to encourage him," Bokuto continues. "And to make sure he doesn't set this building on fire like he nearly did with our dorm kitchen when he first tried to bake a ca-" in the speed of light, Kuroo slaps a hand over Bokuto's mouth.

"Brooooooo!" he wines. "They didn't need to know the last part!"

Bokuto chuckles under his hand. "Pfill loff u brrrf!"

"Okay. That means you're Kuroo Testuro?" Sugawara-san asks with a mild smile. Kuroo nods, still shutting Bokuto down with his hand. "Yes, Sir! And I'm gonna bake a fricking hell of a cake for this lovely bunch of marshmallow fluff here!" With that he drags Bokuto closer, whose eyes are glowing.

"Brrrrff I loff u!" He muffles under Kuroo's hand. "Love you too, Bo!"

While both of them continue to exchange declarations of love, Sugawara-san moves on to the next name on the list. Kuroo listens half-heartedly, until a low voice in the front row catches his attention. Or to be more precise: The reaction of Sugawara-san does.

"Bo, the owner is totally googling at this guy in the front row! Ten bucks they're doing the D before the last class is over!" he says with a grin. Surprisingly, Bokuto remains silent and Kuroo turns his head. Bokuto NEVER misses the call of a bet. Eventually that's what got them here in the first place.

But the man to his side looks like a deer caught in the spotlight of a huge, overspeeded truck. His eyes are wide, the golden orbs sparkling like supernovas, pupils dilated. His mouth forms a tiny 'o' and Kuroo isn't sure if he should check for his pulse.

"Earth to owl, earth to owl!" Bokuto turns his head and Kuroo is sure he has never seen this kind of expression on his friend's face.

"Bro. Bro. I think... I think I saw heaven and the afterlife. Remember when you told me that there's a free ice cream tasting hour at the shop near our place? That was nothing. NOTHING compared to this. Bro, bro! I think I'm in love!"

To say that Kuroo is quite confused would be an understatement. But the look in Bokuto's eyes and his words that what he experiences beats the hell out of an hour with tons of free ice cream EVERY DAY tells him to take this seriously. Or at least as serious as Kuroo can be.

He looks back to the front and tries to locate the reason for Bokuto's declaration of love.

"Who is your mysterious love affair?"

"The cutie!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kuroo deadpans. "There's more than one cutie in this room!"

"The one with the dark hair and the bedroom eyes!" Bokuto's gaze never leaves the front so Kuroo leans in on him to get the same line of view. _Ahhhhh... Sugawara-san's co-worker! The one with the plain face – wait? Bedroom eyes?!_

"Dude, are you sure?"

"Dude, I'm positive. No, I'm more than positive. I'm like – what's more positive than positive? Double positive?"

Kuroo sniggers besides him: "Bo. You're like... hoot over heels for him!" He sniggers louder. Bokuto just nods, eyes still fixed on the man in the front.

"Think about all the paw-sabilities!" Kuroo continues, still sniggering, "He can bake you a cake, you can eat the cake. You two would be purrrfect together!" Now he's snorting.  
Bokuto wrinkles his forehead: "Dude, I'm really serious!" But Kuroo can't stop. He's near tears by suppressed laughter when he starts to sing as quietly as possible: "A mewment like this, some kittens wait a lifetime, for a mewment like this, some kittens wait forever, for that one special hiss..."

He earns himself a stab into the ribs. "Shut up, Bro. Seriously." Bokuto scolds him. But there's a blush on his face that tells Kuroo he's more embarrassed than angry. And it takes a lot to embarrass Bokuto.

"God, Bo. I'm sorry. You're really serious about this guy?" Kuroo asks. "You don't even know his name yet."

"But I will soon. And I will have a date with him. Soon." The look on Bokuto's face is determined and Kuroo doesn't have the guts to bring another pun to fret his friend.  
_Ahhhh... the beauty of young love_ , he thinks to himself.

* * *

  
"Thank you all! That was really interesting! Last but not least, let me introduce the team of Sweet As Sugar to you! I'm Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga! To my left is Akaashi Keiji, my partner in crime!" Suga smiles widely. "And this lovely man somewhere behind my back is Tsukishima Kei, a student at the local college. He's going to be the world's best patisserie, so better watch out!"

After the introduction there's only a little time left. So Sugawara-san splits them into pairs for a group activity. Luckily, Bokuto and Kuroo are on the same team. "We ARE the team!" Kuroo announces. Next to him Bokuto hums happily, still not completely recovered from his encounter with his so called love of a lifetime.

The task is easy: Sugawara-san, no _Suga_ , hands out some sheets and tells the class to follow the simple recipe for pancakes printed on them. To see what state of knowledge everyone has.  
"Akaashi-san and Tsukishima-kun will help you when you're in trouble!" There's a slight cough behind Sugawara-san's back.

"To be honest I was hoping for some time to work on some petit-fours. The chocolate garnish will be a part of my next exam so I'd like to practice it." Kuroo can tell from a million miles that the smile on Tsukushima's face is fake but Suga doesn't seem to mind. "Okay, but please make sure you are there to help if you're needed!"

_Lucky bastard_ , Kuroo thinks to himself.

* * *

 

**they.see.me.owlin**  
OHO HO

**lookatmeow**  
oho ho ho?

**they.see.me.owlin**  
━=͟͟͞͞(Ŏ◊Ŏ ‧̣̥̇)━

**lookatmeow**  
dude 'sup?

**they.see.me.owlin**  
Bro. He's beautiful!

**lookatmeow**  
bro. i know. sitting r beside u!

**They.see.me.owlin**  
BROOOOOOO

**lookatmeow**  
bro. i got u [^._.^]ﾉ彡

 

* * *

 

Kuroo puts his phone back into his pocket and clears his throat. "Soooo... you are Akaashi?" He asks loudly, with a smile a hundred times sweeter than the sugar he's currently pouring into a large mixing bowl in front of him and Bokuto.

The black haired man in front of them looks unimpressedly over his shoulder. He was talking to another class member and obviously doesn't like to get called up from behind.

"Yes," he says and without waiting for another comment he turns his attention back to the person from before.

"Broooooooo!" Kuroo gets stabbed into his ribs again. "You scared him away!" He literally can hear the heartbreak of Bokuto.

"Bro I didn't do ANYTHING wrong!" Kuroo says, slightly annoyed, still pouring sugar into the big bowl.

"Wait... let me try again. If you can't tackle the target, attack indirectly - HEY GLASSES-KUN!"

If Kuroo would have paid attention, he could see that one of Tsukishima's veins on his forehead puckers slightly. The blond boy is currently doing some difficult looking decoration on cute, little baked bites, but looks up to meet Kuroo's eyes with an icy smile.

"As you can see, I'm busy right now. You can asks Sugawara-san if you need any help!", Tsukishima manages to say with his so-called-smile. He looks like he tasted something very very disgusting but needs to play along, pretending he likes it.

"Nahhhh... We're fine! We just wanted to get to know you guys better!" Kuroo's sweet-as-sugar-smile is back on his face. "So. What are you doing? Those 'petfors'? You're going to cooking school, right?"

"Congratulations! You payed attention during the introduction. 10 points for Gryffindor. " Tsukishima says with an enervated voice. Kuroo's smile grows wider. "And if you're done grinning like winning an Oscar you can put all the sugar back into the package. I don't know if your head is just decoration as is your brain, but the recipe clearly says: You only need 100 gram of sugar, not 1000," Tsukishima finishes.

Kuroo's smile fades and he instantly pours nearly all of the sugar back into the sack, a slight blush on his face. _Damn!_

"Broooooooo."

"Glasses-kun said we only need 100 gram, bro."

"But you know, I like sweet things."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. I promise I'll be the sweetest for you!"

"Honeybunny."

"Peachpie."

"I'm surrounded by madness." Tsukishima moans and turns back to his petit-fours. "Please let this class be over soon!"

 

* * *

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tsukishima screams. What happened?

Well... apparently you DON'T put the flour in while the hand mixer is running on the highest level. And apparently you DON'T put a whole 1000 gram package in at once, either. Because then a big cloud of flour dust will explode. A FUCKING HUGE cloud of flour dust.

"Brace yourself, a white walker!" Bokuto screams as Tsukishima emerges out of the white cloud, his hands waving widely to clear the air around him. "I shall live and die at my post!" Bokuto continues, lifting one hand to his chest like he prepares to take whatever horror there might come. Horror isn't even near to what Tsukishima's face looks like right now. He's furious, somewhere between screaming, groaning, and crying. He stumbles over to Bokuto. "I'm the watcher on the wall!" Bokuto squeaks as Tsukishima clings onto him, ready to punch him in the face. And Kuroo, who's currently looking like a cat that fell into a milk pot, can't hold his laughter. _He's cute when he's pissed_ , he thinks.

"Help me, Bro!" Bokuto squeaks again, but Kuroo can't move. He's dying due to laughter. A rightful death.

Thank god there's Suga who grabs Tsukishima by the collar, dragging him off of Bokuto.

"Don't mind Tsukishima! He's just startled! Please, put the mixing bowl and your aprons on the counter and then move over there! Akaashi and I are going to prepare something out of this mess." Suga smiles politely, pointing at the other side of the room, all of the baking stuff out of reach.

Kuroo and Bokuto look a little depressed. Both of them are still covered in flour and Bokuto sneezes loudly. As soon as Akaashi says a tiny Bless you Bokuto's mood brightens and he latches on Kuroo, dragging him and two chairs into corner of the room.

Kuroo looks over his shoulder, back to the mess they both created, and is instantly punished with a death glare by Tsukishima.

_What a hell of a first class!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - apparently I've got a thing for food puns. And for BoKuroo BROTP.
> 
> And thank you hellogiggles.com for the awesome cat puns. Meow! :3


	2. I'm nacho friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hanamaki**  
>  U okay? 
> 
> **Hanamaki**  
>  Matsukawa said this hottie came out of the bathroom after u stomped off and asked for u 
> 
> **Hanamaki**  
>  Did he do something to u? Should we break his legs?

To say that Tsuki is grumpy would be an understatement. He is furious. Because of this stupid brick of an owl and his damn companion, his hair and clothes are whitened with flour, his glasses are smudgy, and his arms hurt from clinging onto that mountain of buffed arms.  

 _All muscles, no brain_ , Tsuki groans as he cleans himself in the small staff-room in the back of the shop. Jesus, the flour is everywhere!  

Tsuki doesn't care if he makes a dust pile of flour on the floor–Suga will definitely scold him for it on Wednesday–as he grabs his spare clothes. He changes quickly and exits Sweet as Sugar. 

* * *

  
Tsuki is on his way home, when Suga's words come back into his mind. The elder has told him to make use of his free day tomorrow for a joyful evening tonight. _Why not?_ Tsuki thinks, and instead of taking the train back home, he chooses one that takes him directly into the city centre. 

Although it's the start of the week, the streets are crowded: Couples heading out for a date night, girls with short skirts– _Dammit it's not even March!_ –and aggressive red lips, groups of men laughing on their way to the next bar.  

Tsuki dislikes the hubbub the early evening entails, and he is more than happy when he finally reaches his destination: **Toss'n'Spike** **, finest drinks & tipples since 2014**. 

Every time Tsuki reads the golden letters above the dark wooden door of the bar, he shakes his head in disbelief. The Toss'n'Spike is by far his favorit bar: classy interior, good choice of alcohol and music, and a pleasant service, but– _damn the name_! 

He is sure there were some hard liquor and lame jokes involved, when Matsukawa and Hanamaki, the two owners, had decided on the name. Tsuki has been knowing them since high school, and when they had told him their plan–to drop out of university to open up their own bar–he had called them nuts. But now he is more than happy about this constant safe haven, and a regular guest at the Toss'n'Spike. 

He enters the bar, and is immediately hit by the rich scent of old wood, combined with cigarette smoke, whiskey, and something Tsuki is never able to catch completely.  

A man with short, slightly pink hair stands behind the huge counter, preparing limes for cocktails by cutting them into quarters. A white button-down shirt, and a black apron complete his look as a bartender. 

"Hanamaki." Tsuki greets him while taking a seat, the bar stool greets him with it's comfortable black cushion. He instantly grabs for the abandoned bowl of peanuts, and throws a bunch of them into his mouth.  

"Kei! Good to see you!" Hanamaki grins as he puts the lime slices into a bowl, wipes his hands dry, and reaches for a new glass. "The usual?" 

Tsuki only nods and lets his gaze glide through the room. There's no other customer here besides him. 

"Busy evening," he states with a grin as he throws another peanut in his mouth.  

Hanamaki puts down a glass on a little napkin in front of Tsuki, his head resting on his other hand, and sighs.  

"Yeah. Mondays suck." 

The glass–or to be excat the copper mug–is filled with a clear liquid, almost invisible under a bunch of crushed ice, and decorated with two cucumber slices.  

Tsuki takes a large sip, the mix of vodka and ginger beer burns slightly in his throat, but he has been loving the bitter taste of this drink ever since the first time Hanamaki made it for him.  

Moscow Mule. _W_ _hat a hipster name_. 

"I'm so booooooooored," Hanamaki says, putting his head in both hands, elbows still resting on the counter. "If nobody comes in soon, I'll die of massive boredom!" 

They hear a chuckle as a tall man with dark locks, flesh tunnels in both ears, and a grey button-up enters the room from a door behind the counter. A towel is thrown over his shoulder, and his rolled up sleeves expose two tattooed arms.  

"Hey creampuff, no false enthusiasm! You can dust the lamps, if you're bored," he grins and gives the other man a soft stroke on the ass with the towel. "Tsuki-kun, long time no see!" he adds, faced to the younger man on the other side of the counter. 

"Nooooo... Matsun, no dusting, please! You know I can't stand the possibilities of spiders hiding up there!" Hanamaki whines and clings onto Matsukawa's arm.  

The latter chuckles and kisses him slightly on the forehead.  

"Okay, okay. No dusting. But you can get some of the bottles of the new vodka out here. I bet Tsuki-kun would love to taste it!" he winks. 

"Whatever you want, hunbun!" Hanamaki beams, abruptly changing from whiny to happy. He kisses the other man on the cheek and hops to the door, which leads to the storage room behind the counter. 

"You both are disgusting!" Tsuki states at the PDA, but grins as Hanamaki sticks his tongue out. 

"You're just envious, Kei! But don't be mad, some day, a handsome knight will melt this icy heart of you Prince Nobody-is-good-enough-for-me!" the latter shouts as he exits into the storage room. 

 _Yes, maybe._  

Hanamaki isn't wrong. Over the last years Tsuki has had a lot of affairs, one-night-stands or even friends with benefits. But whenever the other man wanted to deepen their relationship–to get serious–Tsuki chickened out. 

Tsuki isn't sure why he ends everything that comes close to a relationship. Maybe he isn’t the type for a serious tie-in.   
 

* * *

  
Slowly, the bar begins to fill with other people. Tsuki spends the night at the Toss'n'Spike, sitting on his bar stool, enjoying his drinks– _the new_ _vodka Matsukawa_ _has_ _told him about_ _i_ _s surely a thing_ –and the constant chitchat with Hanamaki and Matsukawa about Tsuki's work, Suga and Akaashi. 

It's long after ten when the door opens again, and a loud group of guys enters the bar. As one of them reaches the counter to place his order, Tsuki's blood freezes. 

"One beer and three shots of your best tequila, please!"  

 _Oh god no, please not that idiot._  

Tsuki leans himself away from the voice as far as possible, facing the other side of the bar, and hopes that the certain someone won't notice him.  

But apparently, Fortuna isn't with him tonight. 

"Look who we've got here!" a voice purrs near his ear and Tsuki jolts in his bar stool. Kuroo's breath smells of cigarettes and alcohol, no doubt he had one or two drinks before his visit at the bar.  

"It's not forbidden to come here!" Tsuki responds bugged as he turns his face towards the older one. He catches a look on Kuroo's black shirt, which matches his messy bed-hair just perfectly. _Damn good-looking asshole!_  

"No." Kuroo grins back. "But it's a shame to sit all by yourself at the counter!" 

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not _all by myself_. I'm here with these two idiots!" With this Tsuki waves his hand to Hanamaki, who makes a miserable job in pretending to not listen to the conversation while preparing Kuroo's order. Matsukawa is nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh. You know the owners? Nice one, Glasses-kun!" Kuroo takes the bottle of beer and the three small glasses of tequila Hanamaki hands him. "That means my drink is for free now?" 

"Don't you da-" Tsuki begins but Hanamaki interrupts him. 

"Yeah take the beer. Every friend of Tsuki is a friend of us," he says with a grin. "But you're paying for the shots, damn scrounger!" 

Kuroo winks at Tsuki when he pays, and takes the drinks to the table where his friends are waiting.  

"Who's the hottie?" Matsukawa asks when passing by, balancing a tray with used glasses. 

Tsuki groans. "He's not a hottie and besides: I _don't_ know him. At least not properly. He's a student at the baking class." 

"Ahhhhh." Hanamaki and Matsukawa shout in union.  

"What _ahhhhhhh_?" 

"Nothing," Hanamaki grins again. "We just thought the same. Handsome stranger. Prince with a heart of ice. A long life of extraordinary sex. And so on..." 

Tsuki groans again, burying his head into his arms on the counter. With one hand he makes a gesture to sign Hanamaki to bring him another drink. The latter obeys. 

The whole night Tsuki feels a certain pair of eyes in his back. Whenever he dares to take a look, Kuroo's glance is fixed on him, a fact that makes Tsuki's heart beat faster and goosebumps flood over his body.  

This ridiculous hair, this damn shirt, this handsome face... Wait what? _Damn you,_ _Mo_ _s_ _cow_ _Mule._  

The clock beats midnight and Tsuki is ready to leave. Not only the glances overstretch his nerves. Because of the constant comments Hanamaki and Matsukawa drop whenever they have the opportunity, Tsuki is on the edge of shoving his fist up their asses. And he certainly doesn't want to loose his friend-of-the-owners-discount.  

Before heading out, he takes a short detour to the toilette.  

His legs are a little wobbly, so Tsuki takes his time after washing his hands, just to lean himself against the cold tiles of the bathroom. With closed eyes he takes one, two deep breathes, to steady himself and his nerves for the long way home, when he hears the door opening. 

"Tsuki~, that must be destiny."  

 _God, NO!_  

Behind his closed lids, Tsuki literally hears the smug grin of Kuroo, who's now standing right in front of him, supporting himself with one arm on the tile wall next to Tsuki's head. 

"Or just a really bad coincidence," Tsuki mumbles. 

Maybe he's too drunk or maybe he's just stupid. But Tsuki doesn't care as Kuroo leans in closer, his lips ghosting over Tsuki's mouth.  

"Oh no. Don't break my heart, Tsuki~. I was watching you all evening. You really are a grumpy old man."  

Kuroo's voice is thick and sweet in his ears, and Tsuki's drowning.  

" _Tsk_. Nobody said you have to stare!" he holds onto his last bit of sanity. 

Kuroo only chuckles, leaning in even closer.  

"But that wouldn't have been half as thrilling as watching your cute back, waiting for you to turn around. I really hoped you would have done it more often." Now Kuroo is literally purring, and Tsuki feels his last bit of resistance to crumble. 

And so, when Kuroo finally presses their mouths together, he can't do anything else than to clutch onto Kuroo, desperately holding onto his shirt.  

Kuroo's lips are surprisingly soft, moving against Tsuki's mouth. As his tongue experimentally nudges against Tsuki's lips, the latter opens his mouth to greet it with an unknown need. Kuroo chuckles again, deepening the kiss, one hand curled into Tsuki's neck, the other steady on his hips. 

Yeah, it definitely must be the Moscow Mule. What else could be the reason for Tsuki to kiss (!!!) a nearly stranger next to the urinals in the bar of his two friends. _Definitely the alcohol!_  

Tsuki doesn't know how long they stand there, making out, gasping for air from time to time, just to latch onto each other again, and again, and again.  

He can't deny it: He likes it. He likes how Kuroo's lips feel so perfect against his own. How the other's breath is hot on his face. He even likes the strange taste of alcohol and tobacco.

 _I really could loose myself here._  

It is not until some other guest opens the door with a "Whooops, I'm sorry guys!", that Tsuki comes back to earth. With a strangled sound he pushes Kuroo away.

They both look at each other in heavy silence, breathing for air, red cheeks and tangled hair as a proof for what just has happened.  

Kuroo scratches his neck and is about to say something, but Tsuki's nerves finally snap and he flees from the bathroom like a scared deer: zig-zag movements, and widened eyes filled with fear.  

Grabbing his jacket, he storms out of the bar, ignoring the shouts of Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind him. 

 _Damn you_ _Suga_ _, damn you_ _Hanamaki_ _and Matsukawa, damn you_ _Kuroo_ _and_ _–_ _especially_ _–_ _damn_ _you_ _Moscow_ _Mule_ _!_  

* * *

 **  
** **Hanamaki**  
U okay? 

 **Hanamaki**    
Matsukawa said this hottie came out of the bathroom after u stomped off and asked for u  

 **Hanamaki**    
Did he do something to u? Should we break his legs?   
 

Tsuki groans. The last thing he needs know is more trouble because of this... accident.   
  
   
**Tsuki**    
No, sorry, I'm okay. Everything's fine. I just had too much vodka. See you on Friday!   
 

 _Yeah, that should do it_ , Tsuki thinks as he leans his head back against the cold glass of the train, waiting for his stop to be announced.   
  

 **Hanamaki**    
Okay! Yeah – see u on Friday!   
 

Tsuki puts his phone back into his pocket, thinking about the party Hanamaki and Matsukawa are throwing at the end of the week to celebrate Matsukawa's birthday. 

 _I should look out for a present. Maybe a new wine syphon. Or a coupon for the love hotel around the corner._   

Tsuki chuckles at the thought as his phone vibrates again.   
 

 **Matsukawa**    
I should inform you that Maki told Kuroo about the birthday party.   
 

Tsuki is nearly about to throw his phone out of the window.   
   
_What is this?_ _The world_ _again_ _s_ _t_ _Tsuki_ _shima Kei_ _?!_  

* * *

  
Friday night comes sooner than Tsuki prefers.  

The last three days he has spent with his work at Sweet as Sugar and his lectures at university. Tsuki still doesn't know why he softened up and told Hanamaki about the incident in the bathroom the day after.   
  
Halfway through Wednesday he had to turn off his phone to avoid the calls and text messages from Hanamaki. The older man wouldn't stop asking Tsuki about Kuroo and what Tsuki would do on Friday, what he would wear, if he needs more Moscow Mules. Or condoms. Or both. 

The last message was a picture of bridal dresses, some of them circled in read, and Hanamakis hand writing _you'd look gorgeous_ _!!!_  

Tsuki knows that it was just teasing, but he couldn't stop the anger to rise. So he texted Hanamaki that he wouldn't come to the birthday party if the older one didn't stop his texting, and turned off his phone. 

On Thursday he has a bouquet of red roses in front of his door, with a card from Hanamaki.  

 **So sorry** **,** **hunbun** **! Please come tomorrow, I'd miss u!**  

 **PS: I** **f** **you** **were** **a** **flower** **,** **you’d** **be** **a** **damnnnndelion** **!**  

   
The deliveryman was clearly flustered as he handed the flowers over to the groaning Tsuki. 

 _I really need to get new friends!_  

* * *

  
An hour before the beginning of the party, Tsuki looks at himself in the bathroom mirror of his apartment, examining the pale skin, and big blue rings under his eyes. Yeah, he hasn't slept well last night. 

 _I am so not ready to meet this asshole again,_ Tsuki groans.

He thinks about the possibilities to hide from the party. Maybe he could call Hanamaki and tell him, he got sick. Or that his grandma died. But the chance for Hanamki to show up in front of his door–or even worse, in front of his grandma's door–demanding for Tsuki to come to the party no matter what, is too high. 

 _If life gives you lemon_ _s_ _, ask for salt and tequila_ , he thinks bitterly, takes his jacket and shuts the door behind him. 

* * *

  
The bar is decorated with a shit-ton of ballons, corny garlands, and confetti. At the counter, a satisfied smiling Matsukawa watches a widely gesturing Hanamaki, as the latter shouts for everyone to gather in front of the counter. Both men _–_ and apparently half of the crowd _–_ wear party hats.

Yes, party hats.  

Right in front of Mastukawa, a big cake is neatly decorated with candles and a frosting which gives you diabetes just from looking at it.

Tsuki knows that Suga made the cake–half because he couldn't be here today, half because he is the only one to fullfill Hanamaki's wishes. 

 _Yes_ , the cake is here to please Hanamaki, not Matsukawa - the latter doesn't even like sweets. So at least it will be delicious before it kills you. 

As Matsukawa blows out the candles, everyone cheers.  _Heyyyy_ _,_ _another_ _year closer_ _to your own death._   

Maybe Tsuki shouldn't say this out loud at another persons birthday party, so he stays with the traditional birthday wishes. 

"Happy Birthday!" he gives Matsukawa a slight hug and a pat on the back. "Suga says his greetings. He and Akaashi are sad that they couldn't make it." 

Matsukawa wants to say something, but Hanamaki chooses the moment to smudge a piece of cake right into his face. Everyone laughs, but Tuski just wrinkles his nose in disgust. He was never one for food fights. 

* * *

 _  
The end of my sanity is near_ , he thinks as Oikawa, one of Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Suga's friends, slips another party hat onto Tsuki's head, and tells him to loosen up a little because _–_ apparently _–_ he's killing the mood. 

He is close to tell Oikawa what _–_ _or_ _who_ _–_ he could kill for real right now, but is interrupted by Iwaizumi, Oikawa's fiancé, who stabs Oikawa in the ribs to get him to "Shut the fuck up!". 

"That must be true love," Tsuki mumbles to himself as he turns away from the bickering couple to take a seat at the very end of the room.

He stays there the entire evening, watching the others without taking part in their conversations or the party games Hanamaki insists on - and Tsuki is totally fine with it. 

Halfway through his second drink, somebody takes a seat across from Tuski. 

"Glasses-kun! It's good to see you," Kuroo purrs as he reached over the table to bump his bottle of beer against Tsuki's glass with a soft _Tching_.    
   
"Tsk." Tsukki gulps down the last sip of his drink. "Please. Don't pretend you didn't know I would come here tonight."   
   
Kuroo chuckles. "Touché. But to be honest, I wasn't quite sure if you would come after your big exit last time!" 

"Get lost!" 

"Don't be so rude!" Kuroo takes a sip of his beer. "I just wanted to drink a bit with you. Maybe make out in the bathroom again... I don't care."

With that he smiles at Tsuki, his eyes glistening with something that tells the younger to be cautious.  

A young man with an odd mixed hair color comes to their table, taking Tsuki's now empty glass and replaces it with another Moscow Mule. Tsuki doesn't know the guy -but he couldn't care less if he gets a new drink without asking for it. 

"Oh don't mind about the drink," Kuroo adds. "I've got my own connections now!" With that, he pats on the head of the young man. 

"Please stop that, Kuroo," the guy deadpans and moves with his tray to another table. 

"Who is he?" Tsuki asks out of curiosity before he can bite his tongue.  

"His name's Kenma. He's my roommate and friend for what feels like forever. Hanamaki and Matsukawa said they needed someone to help out at the bar today, and Kenma is trained in mixing cocktails, and serving, and shit." 

Tsuki doesn't asks what "and shit" means in particular, but after a couple of minutes he can see, that Kenma is truly skilled. The younger man throws bottle of liquor through the air, and puts on quite a show for the rest of the guests. Hanamaki must love him. 

Tsuki takes another sip _–puh_ _Kenma_ _clearly_ _doesn't_ _hold back_ _with_ _the_ _vod_ _k_ _a_ _–_ and nearly forgets about the black haired evil right in front of him. 

* * *

  
"Where's your phone?" 

"I don't have one." Tsuki answers too quickly. Kuroo looks like a mix between amusement and annoyance.   
   
"So... you're telling me you don't have a phone?" Tsukki blinks. Once. Twice. Blinking is fine. _Fine._    
   
"Fine. I have one. But I don't have it with me right now." _It's still turned off._

Kuroo smiles again. He leans forward and Tsuki holds his breath, slightly worried but mostly curious about what happens next.  

 _W_ _ill he_ _fucking_ _kiss_ _me_ _again_ _?!_  

But Kuroo just bends over to grab the napkin from under Tsuki's glass.    
   
"Here," he said after messily writing down his number on the soft material. "Call me, when you have your phone back." 

No 'Please', no 'I would be happy if you call me'.  

Kuroo just leaves the table with this demand and another chesire grin and Tsuki is fourious.  

He tells himself he's just picking up the napkin because he's going to tell this prick to get lost. Over the phone. Apparently.

And half of Tsuki believes himself.

The other half is lost in this chesire grin and wishes nothing more, than to wipe it off of Kuroo's face. With his mouth. And lips. And tongue.   

 

 _Oh god, this man will be my death_ , Tsuki thinks and swallows heavily. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyyy finally some MatsuHana fluff (づ￣ ³￣)づ *stars* HQ OTP 4ever *more stars*
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all your lovely comments. ♥♥ I can't put into words how happy I am!
> 
> And thank you, creampuff, for your magical beta-work!
> 
> PS: I know Moscow Mule is like the best fcking drink on earth - but please: Drink responsibly!
> 
> Credits for the awesome flower pun: http://fuckyeahflowerpuns.tumblr.com/ 


End file.
